Funerales
Cuando el tema de la Vida y muerte es tan recurrente durante toda la serie, los funerales son un acontecimiento frecuente. Aunque hay muchos personajes que mueren tanto dentro como fuera de pantalla, este artículo trata sobre los funerales que tienen lugar a la memoria de esos personajes. }}]] Antes del accidente Christian Shephard Aunque el entierro de Christian Shephard nunca es visto en pantalla, esto es un punto culminante central en el destino de Jack. Su razón de tomar el Vuelo 815 es trasladar el cuerpo de su padre a casa. Él discute con la azafata encargada de expedir los billetes para permitirle subir a bordo el ataúd y alega para ello que la ropa que él lleva puesta será la misma que la que llevará al entierro de su padre. Tito Reyes Tito muere al sufrir un ataque cardíaco en la conferencia de prensa que anuncia a Hurley como ganador de lalotería. En su funeral, el El sacerdote es alcanzado por un rayo. Estos eventos, entre otros, llevan a Hurley a creer en que Los números de la lotería están malditos. Adam Rutherford Adam Rutherford murió en un accidente de automóvil en el que impactó con Sarah Shephard (Sarah sobrevivió). En su velatorio, Boone asiste y es un gran apoyo para Shannon. Le ofrece una bebida, diciendo "Siempre licor en los velatorios." Anthony Cooper Locke and Helen attend a funeral for Anthony Cooper. They are the only two guests in attendance, although they observe two men watching the funeral from a distance. In a deleted scene, Locke tells the priest that he did not know his father very well. At the funeral, Locke says as he looks at his father's grave. Later, Locke discovers that the funeral was a hoax and that Anthony had feigned his own death to evade a debt he owed as the result of a con. Jae Lee Jae Lee was Sun's English teacher and later her lover. He committed suicide by jumping out of a window, following a violent attack by Jin. At his funeral, Sun asks her father if he will tell Jin about the affair, and he responds that it is not his place. On The Island Group funeral for crash victims ]] Claire asks Jack about holding a memorial service, and Jack replies that it isn't really "his thing." Both out of respect and necessity, the bodies of the victims are burned in a dignified manner, with Claire reading as many names and details of their lives as she was able to gather: She also mentions "Wollstein, Harold - Seat 23 C." Donald Donald was the fourth Tail Section survivor to die after the crash, due to an infection in his leg, that broke in the crash. The other Tailies buried him on the fifth day after the crash in a small graveyard where the previous three dead Tailies and the two Others that Eko killed on the first night were also buried. Scott Scott Jackson is found dead on the beach, following a threat from Ethan Rom to kill one person a day until Claire is handed over to him. According to Kate, his neck, arms, and fingers were all broken. Scott is buried and a cross placed at his grave. Hurley eulogizes: Boone Boone Carlyle is the first major character to die on the island, following injuries sustained in the crash of the beechcraft. The entire camp attends the funeral. Shannon is asked to speak, but is too emotional to do so. Sayid steps in and delivers a brief eulogy in her place: Locke steps in, after being missing throughout Boone's ordeal, and says the following: Shannon gather for Shannon's funeral]]Shannon is accidentally shot and killed by Ana Lucia in . Sayid digs her grave, and once again steps in as eulogizer, this time because he is the person closest to Shannon. He steps away, distraught, and Jack steps to the edge of the grave saying, "May she rest in peace." He picks up a handful of dirt and drops it into the grave, and the rest of the attendees follow suit, paying their respects. Yemi When Eko learned that the very plane that his brother, Yemi left Nigeria had wound up on the island, he and Charlie set out to find it. Once Eko finds the plane and his brother's body, he removes a Virgin Mary statue for Charlie and says "For the one I broke." He also removes Yemi's cross and places it on his own neck. He stacks rocks over the plane's entry hatch, douses it with fuel, and lights it on fire. Eko recites scripture as the plane burns. Eko and Charlie are the only people to attend Yemi's funeral. Libby and Ana-Lucia Ana-Lucia and Libby are both shot and killed by Michael in the Swan hatch. Michael apparently planned to kill Ana-Lucia and frame "Henry Gale" for her death, but he shot Libby only because she took him by surprise as she entered the hatch. Hurley and Kate dig their graves. At the funeral, Jack speaks first about Ana-Lucia, saying, Hurley speaks next about Libby, saying, The funeral takes on a tone of hope as Sun spots a boat in the distance. Colleen Colleen's funeral is the first time that the Others are depicted grieving a lost loved one. They wear white gowns and play "I Wonder" over a speaker system. Jack is in attendance as the Others' prisoner, also clad in a white gown. Colleen's body is set afire, and cast out to sea on a raft. Eko Eko dies as a result of being attacked by the Monster. Locke observes that the other survivors have had to witness "a few too many funerals lately" and makes the decision to bury Eko at the place where he died rather than return his body to the beach. Locke returns to the camp to get a shovel to dig his grave. A small service is held, with only Locke, Sayid, Nikki, Paulo, and Desmond attending. Locke delivers a eulogy, saying, As Locke strikes the ground with Eko's stick, the phrase "Lift up your eyes and look north" carved into the stick catches Locke's attention. Nikki and Paulo Nikki runs out of the jungle and collapses in front of Hurley and Sawyer, seemingly dead. Paulo is soon discovered, also seemingly lifeless. The group moves fairly quickly in digging their graves and arranging a funeral. The funeral is modestly attended, and Hurley delivers the eulogy. Sawyer sprinkles the diamonds over their bodies, and each attendee places on shovelful of dirt into the grave, leaving Sawyer and Hurley to finish the task. As they concentrate on their task, they do not notice Nikki's eyes open, and she and Paulo are buried alive. After The Island Unknown In a "flash-forward" Jack learns of a death by reading a newspaper clipping. He attends a viewing at a funeral home, and is the only mourner. He does tell the funeral director that he is neither friend nor family to the deceased. He meets with Kate - although Kate does not seem to know of the death, she indicates that she would not be interested in attending the funeral. The deceased is someone both Jack and Kate know, possibly from the island. The name of the funeral agency is Hoffs/Drawlar. This is an anagram for "Flash-Forward". See Also *Discursos *Cementerio *Tumba de Eko Category:Análisis